par jalousie ou par peur pour elle seulement?
by wiwi loves ron-hermy
Summary: quelque chose de drôle se passe:drago invite Hermione à une fête privée des serpentards ! que sera la réaction de ron ? et quel est le petit plan qui se cache derriere cette invitation surprise ? en tout cac tout ce que j peux vous dire c'est que c'est un


Bon…. C'est ma première fic ! J'espère k'elle vs plaira ! En tt cas sans trop vs tarder………

Personnages : sont ceux de jk rowling que j'admire beaucoup

Résumé : quelque chose de drôle se passe drago invite Hermione a une fête des serpentards ! qu e sera la réaction de ron ? et quel est le petit plan qui se cache derrière cette invitation surprise ? en tt cas tt ce que j peux vs dire c que c un sal coup ! Heureusement….. lisez

NOTE : soyez indulgent dans votre verdict c ma première fic allez bonne lecture

Au fait ça tient pas compte de la plupart des évènements du 6eme tom !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jalousie ou tt simplement peur pour elle ?**

-« quoi ? »C'était la réaction de ron en entendant ce k'Hermione venait de dire ! « J'ai pas bien entendu j'ensuis sur ! »

Hermione qui se tenait devant lui soupira !

-« j'en ai marre de devoir toujours tout t'expliquer ! T'as bien entendu ce que j viens de dire »dit Hermione exaspérée

C'était un beau matin d'hiver quoique ensoleillé ! ils étaient tous les deux dans la salle commune attendant k'Harry descende afin que le trio aille prendre le petit déjeuner !

-« tu veux dire….. que ….k'on t'a invité a cette fête des serpentards ? »( Hermione acquiesça d'un geste de la tête ) « et c'est…. C'est… c'est… » ron était devenu si rouge k'on dirait une tomate ! « C'est.. »

-« oui ! C'est drago qui m'a invité et j'ai accepté ! Voyons ron c la 5ème fois que j le répète ! » S'exclama Hermione exaspérée davantage

-« t'as… t'as acceptée ? »dit le roux après avoir avalé difficilement

Il attendait une réponse. ou plutôt il s'attendait a ce k'elle nie ou quelque chose comme ça ! C'était kan même po possible ! Hermione… sa Hermione avec drago ? Non il devait po penser a ce genre de choses ! li et Hermione n'étaient que de simples amis pas plus ! Mais parfois malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'interdire de la désirer ! les années avaient fait leurs effets et Hermione n'était k'éblouissante jour après jour ! ses formes devenaient plus visibles et sa poitrine plus généreuse . a chaque fois qu'elle passait devant les garçons, ces derniers n'arrêtaient de parler d'elle . ron avait souvent envie de leur casser la gueule un a un ! Mais après tt il n'avait pas le droit de le faire ! il n'est KE son ami ! C'est ce qui le rendait le plus en colère surtout maintenant ! Ils sont en 7eme année et ils ne sont jamais sorti ensemble.. pas encore ! ron souhaitait que ça arrive depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre et surtout après le bal de noël de 4eme année car il avait réalisé que s'il ne faisait pas vite il allait la perdre ! le comble était que sa popularité a présent ne l'aidait avec hermione ! quelle dommage !

Hermione le regardait sans rien dire

-« mais t'es bête ou quoi ? »

-« hermione il arrête pas de se moquer de toi!il te traite de miss-je-sais-tout- et de…. » il s'interrompit tout de suite

-« allez dis le ! de sang de bourbe ! je le sais ! et je sais aussi qu'au fond de lui , drago est très gentil ! je le sens ! »

-« t'as pas intérêt a y aller avec lui ! » dit il la menaçant de son doigt

-« ah oui ? » dit elle d'un ton de défit tt en s'approchant de lui. Etrange : ses pieds et ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus ! « sinon quoi ? »

-« sinon …. Sinon… »

Hermione éclata d'un rire moqueur !

-« écoute moi bien ! ne t'avise plus jamais a essayer d'imposer ta volonté sur mes décisions ! qu'est ce que tu croix ? que alors que tu t'amuse avec lav-lav, moi …. »

-« c'est finit entre moi et lavande » l'interrompit il « en plus ça n'a aucune relation ! j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! tu intéresses drago ? c'est pas possible ? »

-« et pourquoi ça ? » dit hermione les larmes aux yeux « ce n'est pas parce que tu me prends pour un garçon que tous les autres en font de même ! »

Ron après avoir compris ou ses propres mots l'avaient conduit, essaya de se rattraper :

-« non.. je ne voulais pas dire… »

-« tu peux dire ce que tu veux car ca ne m'intéresse pas ! » cria hermione, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues avant de sortir de la salle commune en courant ! ron n'eut pas le temps de la rattraper car deux filles se jetèrent sur lui pour avoir un autographe. Ce qui rendit hermione encore plus en colère !elle n'avait qu'un seul refuge pour se calmer : la bibliothèque.

Dans la salle commune, ron ne put se débarrasser des filles que grâce a harry et ginny a leur arrivée en même temps

-« merci vous m'avez sauvé ! » souffla-t-il « auriez pas vu hermione par hasard ? »

-« non pourquoi ? » dit ginny

-« on… »

-« vous venez de vous disputer c'est ça ? » le coupa harry

-« comment tu le sais ? » dit il

-« d'après la tête que tu fais ça veut dire k'une chose ! » dit le survivant en souriant avant d'envoyer un petit clin d'œil a la petite weasley qui rougit aussitôt . en conditions normales , ron n'aurait pas laissé échapper k'ils soient descendu ensemble en même temps et en retard en plus. Harry était pour la première fois heureux k'ils se soient disputé ! non c'est un peu méchant : c'était plutôt la première fois que leur dispute lui revenait en un avantage !

Un silence s'installa entre les trois jeunes sorciers surtout pour ron qui était entrain de penser rêveur, fixant ses chaussures. Pour briser cette gêne, ginny dit

-« bon j vais y aller ! » puis déposa un petit bisou sur la joue d'harry !

-« mais… » protesta harry tt bas

-« t'en fait pas il a rien remarqué ! n'oublie pas que c'est d'_hermione_ k'on parle ! » rassura-t-elle avant de s'en aller

Ron n'avait rien avalé au petit déjeuner , et n'avait suivit aucune leçon dans les cours de ce matin ! il avait besoin de se réconcilier avec hermione !il se dirigea alors vers la bibliothèque, et en route, une jeune fille lui faisait les yeux doux alors qu'il passait. Il doutait qu'elle soit une serpentard. Et la un idée brillante lui vint a la tête !

« t'es pas si bête que ça ! » se dit il en souriant intérieurement avant d'aller lui parler.

Après avoir finit la petite discussion avec dina, la serpentard , il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, ou disons plutôt vers Hermione. Il trouva cette dernière bien installée dans son petit coin habituel , loin des regards des autres élèves. Il sourit en passant ses mains maladroitement dans ses cheveux puis se dirigea vers elle.

-« je peux m'asseoir ? » demanda-t-il poliment

-« huum.. » fit hermione sans même le regarder. Il était sur qu'elle ne savait pas que c'était lui . il s'assit alors a côté d'elle.

Elle était si belle comme ça, concentrée sur le livre devant elle tt en fronçant les sourcils. Il laissa tomber ses rêveries et lui chuchota a l'oreille.

-« je suis desolé pour tout a l'heure…. Je ne voulais pas… je… »

Il sentit hermione sautiller, non, frémir ! non, les deux ! lui aussi avait frémit en la sentant aussi près de lui ! son cœur battait si fort qu'on dirait qu'il avait totalement arrêté de battre !

Hermione ferma le livre violemment puis se tourna vers lui pour lui faire face. Ron brûlait d'envie de dépasser ces quelques centimètres qui séparaient son visage du sien, ses lèvres des siens ! mais il n'osait pas ! qu'allait elle penser de lui ? il n'avait pas envie de la perdre ! non ! jamais !

-« je m'excuse vraiment….. j sais que j'aurais pas du …. »

-« tu t'excuses ? vraiment ? » dit elle qui semblait ne pas y croire. »c'est… un miracle ! »

-« si tu le dis ! » dit le roux en prenant un air enfantin « tu me pardonnes ? »

Hermione le regardait droit dans les yeux ! il allait fondre comme du chocolat sous l'effet de ses yeux de chocolat ! elle était merveilleuse ! il ne savait pas comment voudrait il un jour une autre femme alors que la meilleure de toutes était en face de lui ! il ne s'imaginait pas avec une autre et sentait la rage monter en lui rien k'en pensant k'un jour , peut être k'hermione voudrait aller vivre avec un autre !

La brune se jeta sur lui et le serrant très fort lui dit

-« bien sur que je te pardonne ! » elle enfuit son visage dans le creux de son coup k'il sentait a présent mouillé : Hermione pleurait ! Mais peut lui importait , l'important c'est k'elle soit près de lui ! il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et les caressa tendrement ! ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que….

-« hum hum hum…. ! » c'était la bibliothécaire , les mains sur les hanches. Elle n'eut pas besoin de parler, elle désigna juste la porte en guise de dehors ! les deux élèves comprirent aussitôt et obéirent . ils passèrent sous le regard de tous les élèves, mais ce qui marqua hermione le plus, c'était le regard noir de lavande ! ce qui la rendit vraiment fière d'elle ! elle prit la main de ron dans la sienne et sortirent ainsi ! même que ron avait passé son bras autour de sa taille. Elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse !

-« heu hermione…. Tu m'as pardonné ? »

-« je… »

-« c'est que c'est pas la peine ! C'était juste un malentendu qui ne demande pas des excuses ! »

-« je…. » elle voulu répliquer mais ron ne lui laissa aucune chance

-« je plaisante ! » dit il

-« ça vaut mieux pour toi en tt cas ! »dit elle

-« je le sais ! » dit il avec un sourire

Un silence envahit le couloir ou ils passaient . hermione se décida a parler, et avant d'entrer dans la grande salle pour manger

-« au fait t'es encore fâché parce que je vais a cette fête ce soir ? »

-« non pas du tt ! » mentit il « au fait moi aussi j'y vais avec dina, une serpentard ! c'est super non ? »

-« oui c'est vraiment… super ! » dit elle déçue !

La journée se passa très bien apparemment ! n'empêche que ron brûlait de fureur a chaque fois qu'il se rappelait qu'elle allait a une fête avec un autre ! Et surtout quand il s'agissait de drago malefoy bien sur !

Après s'être prépare, ron se dirige vers la salle commune des serpentards rencontrer dina qui l'attendait. Il fut parmi les premiers a y entrer. Petit a petit la salle devenait de plus en plus pleine .il cherchait de temps en temps hermione des yeux mais elle était pas encore arrivée !

Au fait , il s'était promis de la surveiller et de ne pas la lâcher des yeux !

-« allez on danse ? » demanda dina.

A ce moment toute la foule commença a crier et a siffler, se tournants tous vers la porte d'entrée. Il se retourna a son tour et vit……

-« hémione ! » il le dit tt bas

Elle était magnifique, mais malheureusement au bras de ce crétin de malefoy ! Elle portant une robe de soirée noire collante et assez courte pour laisser deviner ses cuisses qui la rendait vraiment très sexy ! elle était dos nu et beaucoup trop décolleté !elle mettait des sandales en noire simples mais très jolies ! elle était tout simplement splendide avec ces boucles d'oreille et ses cheveux frisés, lâchés et bien ordonnés !

-« ron ! » c'était dina . a ce moment il se rendit compte k'il avait la bouche encore ouverte ! il se reprit et lui dit

-« allons danser »

Il l'emmena a coté de drago et d'hermione qui étaient de l'autre coté a s'amuser !

Après 4 ou 5 danses, ron avait soif et ça se voyait alors , il dit dina de l'attendre le temps k'il aille chercher quelque chose a boire !

Kan il revint, 2 gobelets dans la main, il chercha hermione et son cavalier du regard mais ne les retrouva pas ! il donna les deux gobelets a dina,et,sans même s'excuser, alla a leur recherche !

5 minutes plutard , ron se retrouva devant une salle de cour . la porte n'était pas bien fermée, ce qui permit au roux d'y jeter un coup d'œil et ce k'il vit le choqua : hermione, avec seulement ses sous vêtements, se mettait debout devant drago tt nu qui avait la baguette magique dans les mains. Il fixa son amie longtemps avant de pouvoir remarquer qu'elle pleurait,mais se tenait toute droite devant le serpentard que la contemplait avec désir !

Drago la caressa et explora a peut prés toute sa peau puis l'embrassa

-« je me suis promis de t'avoir et voila que je le fais » dit ce dernier » t'es la seule fille ki me résiste ! mais ça ne fait rien ! allez enlève ce qui te reste k'on en finisse ! »

Hermione n'obéissait pas alors il leva sa baguette et dit

-« imperium ! »

Cette fois elle s'exécuta

-« comme ça c'est mieux »

Ron, dans son coin affolé, ne pouvait rien faire tellement il était choqué ! il avait prit du temps avant de comprendre ce qui se passait !

« allez vieux va la sauver ! qu'est ce que tu foues ? tu vas kan même pas attendre k'il la viole pour bouger tes fesses ! allez vas-y ! Bouge toi le cul ! fonce sur ce putain de con ! » c'est ce que disait une voie a l'intérieur de lui ! il ne se fit po prier une 2eme fois !il fonça sur drago et lui donna de vrais coups de points ! on dirait un boxeur professionnel !

Hermione n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, mais ne put se couvrir le corps presque nu sous le choc ! par contre, elle réussit a s'avancer vers le roux et essaya de le calmer

-« tu vas quand même pas prendre sa défense ! » protesta-t-il

-« mais non …(en pleurant bien sur) mais il en vaut pas la peine ! Je suis chanceuse que tu sois arrivé a temps et ca me convient »

-« mais… mais… »

-« mais rien. » dit elle

quand ils se retournèrent,ils réalisèrent que ce salaup avait pu échapper. Ron se calma enfin !

-« ça va ? » demanda-t-il

-« je cr… »

Elle s'écroula tt de suite sur le sol ! Malgré la situation, il ne put s'empêcher de contempler son petit corps splendide. Il se pencha vers elle et lui caressa la joue. Elle ouvrit faiblement les paupières !

-« merci ! » articula-t-elle avant de s'évanouir une seconde fois !

Cette fois, le jeune homme ne perdit pas de temps, il enleva sa chemise et la lui vêtit puis prit sa veste et la couvrit avant de la porter ainsi que tous les affaires qui restaient a terre ! il ne portait plus que son jean et son sous-vêtement ! il n'avait pas froid car le petit corps de celle k'il aimait le réchauffait !

Comme il n'avait guère le droit d'entrer dans la chambre des filles il se dirigea directement vers la sienne ! il déposa Hermione sur son lit puis s'allongea a coté d'elle ! il l'embrassa sur le front et lui dit « je t'aime ma Hermione »

Il l'observait attentivement jusqu'a ce que le sommeil l'emporte !

Le lendemain matin, il ouvrit les yeux et vit Hermione lui sourire réveillée !

-« pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ? »

-« je ne voulais pas te déranger ! »

-« mais non pas du tout ! »

-« mais si » affirma-t-elle en lui désignant ses bras !

Il n'avait rien remarqué au début , mais maintenant il était rouge de gêne ! il venait de se rendre compte de la position k'ils prenaient : elle, elle était allongée sur son dos et ron la serrait très fort comme si elle allait s'échapper elle ne pouvait même pas bouger ! mais ce n'était pas tt, en plus du fait k'ils soient mi-nus et k'ils soient dormi le nez de l'un reposé sur celui de l'autre , ron avait sa jambe posée sur celles de la brune ! Sans la lâcher il dit

-« ça va maintenant ? »

-« oui …. Un peu ! » Dit elle avant d'éclater en sanglots

-« chut.. ne pleure plus.. Rien de mal ne t'est arrive dieu merci ! … tu n'as pas a t'en faire… je suis avec toi et je le serai toujours jusqu'à ce que tu en aies marre de moi et de mes conneries » plaisanta-t-il tentant de la calmer

-« je n'ose pas songer a ce qui pouvait se passer si t'étais pas venu a temps ! » dit-elle »j'aurais du t'écouter dès le début ! T'es mon ami et je….. » Elle s'interrompit pendant un moment avant de continuer « je…. Je…enfin merci ! »

A ce moment la, ron, poussé par une force invisible, faillit l'embrasser a pleine bouche ! puis brusquement il s'éloigna d'elle

-« tu ne veux pas de moi jusqu'a ce point ? » dit Hermione déçue, des larmes aux yeux

-« c'est pas ça ! tu le sais très bien ! je ne voudrais pas que tu me supporte et me fasse plaisir juste parce que je t'ai… je… »

-« tu m'as sauvé la vie ! »

-« bon si tu le dis ! Mais Hermione je ne peux pas t'obliger a…. »

-« tu ne m'obliges a rien tu sais ? » dit elle en s'approchant de lui dangereusement

Ils s'interrompirent, ils venaient d'entendre un grognement, quelqu'un d'autre était dans la salle ! « Quel idiot ! bien sur k'il y a d'autres ici ki dorment ! » se dit il

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent. A cet instant, une chevelure noire apparut du lit d'en dessous : c'était harry, souriant !

-« bonjour les amoureux ! mais laissez nous dormir s'il vous plait ! » dit il en s'étirant

Ron se sentit rougir. Kan a hermione elle se détacha de lui tout de suite

-« bonjour ! » dirent les deux en chœur

-« ouai c'est ça ! » se moka harry en retirant sa petite tête « bouclez la a présent »

-« allons a la salle commune »chuchota le roux a l'oreille de la brune qui acquiesce de la tête.

Ron ne prit pas la peine de regarder harry et sortit tout de suite pour attendre sa bien aimée !

Quand a hermione elle ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Tout paraissait normal quoique ……..

Elle distingua une partie d'une touffe rousse sur le torse d'Harry ! grâce a son intelligence, tout lui sauta aux yeux !

-« ça alors ! Quand on parle des amoureux ! » dit elle avant de relever la cape d'invisibilité qui couvrait … ginny presque nue !

-« ne le dis pas a ron je t'en supplie ! je sais pas encore ce k'il va dire ! » dit harry

-« je t'ai toujours dit que je m'en fous de ce k'il pense ! » dit ginny

Hermione leur sourit avant de dire « ne vous en faites pas »

-« au fait , Hermione saisit ta chance ! Montre lui que tu l'aimes ! » dit ginny qui serrait harry de plus en plus sans aucune gêne

-« j'espère bien ! » dit Hermione songeuse

-« il t'aime ! » dit harry « utilise ton intelligence ! C'est tout ! »

-« j'essayerai ! » dit elle avant de sortir !

C'était vrai, elle allait essayer ! mais une fois devant son bien aimé , elle eut l'impression ke son cerveau était allé faire un tour ! sans réfléchir, elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa avec passion et amour puis dit

-« je t'aime ! »

Ron ne pouvait pas y croire ! mais il se rattrapa tout de suite et lui dit

-« je ne t'aime pas !... »dit il. Hermione s'éloigna de lui déçue et les larmes aux yeux

« ce n'est de sa faute ! il ne t'a rien promit ! » se dit elle

-« je suis fou amoureux de toi ! » continua le roux en ignorant son éloignement !

Sans tarder et sans perdre de temps, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément ! tous les deux comptaient en profiter a fond

Bon voila c'est la fin j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Maintenant, reviwez s'il vous plait et soyez gentils c'est ma première fic ! kiss

Et au fait je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui l'ont lu avec les énormes fautes ! en tt cas merci


End file.
